Electrical apparatuses are used in out daily life frequently and each have at least one wire connected to the electrical power source so that there will be a plurality of wires extending from the electrical apparatuses. In order to have an orderly arrangement for these apparatuses, the users generally bind the wires together by a strip. Taking the computer as the example, the computer generally is connected to a printer, a modem machine and a monitor so that at least 10 wires are exposed behind the computer desk and this looks unruly. When one of the apparatuses needs to be repaired, the wires extending therefrom have to be disengaged from the corresponding apparatus, and the repairer has to loosen the strip and then picks the right wires. This process always takes time and has low efficiency.
The present invention intends to provide a wire receiving device which simply wraps the wire into a box-like body and the device has a rotatable cap to retract or release the wire. The device in accordance with the present invention is convenient for the user and all the wires are received in the small device so that the office desk or computer desk will always be kept clean. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above.